finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
D Shooting Star B
D Shooting Star B(JP:D Shudisuta B) is the seventeenth opening theme for Final Frontier,and it is sung by Ranka and Sheryl. Nonsense translation = bold Lyrics: Japanese: Omoshiroi koto nanika ga hajimaru toki wa Oinku de Starght! watashi rashiku yuuwaku distance Anata ni okuru shijousaikou no Melody Kanadete Romance! kiryuu ni notte kyuujoushou Ano hoshi made ikeru kana? Speed agete space flight Jet Coaster Spin karamiatte Hacha mecha ni shite! futari Fly Away Hallelujah!De sekai wa kawaru You hold me tight!? yume mitai Isshun de Miracle Shooting Star☆ Kirari kirameite kurari Doushiyou mo nai shoudou mitai Kyuutenkai de nante Dramatic Koi wa itsudemo sonna mon da yo Miryokuteki na Approach de Coach shite Please guy☆ Kangaeru na yo kanjireba sore de ii ja nai Oinku ga Starght! anata rashiku jounetsu midnight Doki doki takanaru mune no Beat ni nosete Utaeba Romance! mitsumeaeba motto kyuusekkin Ano hoshi tobikoechaou ka? Full Throttle de kouyoukan zenkai! Maware Merry Go Round mazariatte Hacha mecha ni nare! futari fly away! Hallelujah!De sekai wo kaeyou! Mahou mitai!? Mant wo hirari Shunkanteki Miracle Shooting Star☆ Fuwari chikazuite potsuri Yannacchau cry kandou shichau Tocchira katte mo chanto "Suki da yo" Ieta koto ni Smile watashi nari no Stance Miryokuteki ProdUce de Escort shite Please guy☆ Dakishimete niji-iro no hane wo se ni tsukete Tobase! Yurase! Freestyle de! Odori akashitai Tokihanate Heart ga Vivid Color ni tokimeita Myakuutsu kodou sono hitomi ni suikomarechau Mada mada futari wa kore kara Owari no nai Story ga hajimaru! kaze!Minda yone kureru hora! Hllelujah! de sekai wa kaero You hold me tight!? yume mitai Isshun de Miracle Shooting Star☆ Kirari kirameita kurari Doushiyou mo nai shoudou mitai Kyuutenkai de nante Hallelugjah! de sekai wa kawaru Anata mo watashi mo Ketteiteki Miracle Shining sTar☆ Koi wa itsudemo sonna mon da yo Miryokuteki na Approach de Coach shite Please guy☆ Ieta koto ni smile watashi nari no Stance Miryokuteki Produce de Escort shite Please guy☆ Jinsei ni ikutsu mono Chance Motto challenge shite Piece Miryokuteki na Smile Only Style de Happy life☆ English: The time when something interesting going to begin Start to wink! My style for a distance temptation Give the best melodies to you Playing the romance! Riding the air to the up Will it make up to reach the star? Raise the space flight's speed Jet coaster spin intertwined Getting messed up! The two of us fly away Hallelujah!Let's change the world You hold me tight? It is like a dream This moment is a miracle shooting star☆ Sparkling sparkling star Impulse seems so hopeless The progress seems so romantic Love is always like that Please coach me the charming approach, please guy☆ Dont think, it is okay to just feel it Start the wink! Your style of midnight provocation My heart start to throbbing and pounding Sing the romance! If you get looked, start rapid approaching Jump until that star? Full throttle to open the happiness Merry-go-round goes r'ound and mixed' together Getting messed up! The two of us is fly away Hallelujah!Let's save the world Like a magic?! Cloak the mant This moment is a miracle shooting star☆ Casually approaching I'm going to cry, getting touched Getting messed of properly said "I love you" When you said that, smile, and getting stance of me Please escort me to the produced charm, please guy☆ Being hug by the rainbow-color feathers on the back Fly! Shakes! In freestyle! Wanting to revealed the dance The unleashed heart is covered by vivid color,my throbbing heartbeat is being sucked by his eyes The never ending story about the two of us has just begin!g Hallelujah!Let's save the world You hold me tight? It is like a dream This moment is a miracle shooting star☆ Sparkling sparkling star Impulse seems so hopeless The progress seems so romantic Hallelujah!Let's change the world You, me, the two of us are Decisive miracle, shining star ☆ Love is always like that Please coach me the charming approach, please guy☆ When you said that, smile, and getting stance of me Please escort me to the produced charm, please guy☆ There is a lot of chance in the life Chall''ange more, peace '''Charm smile' is the only style of happy life☆